broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Caulifla
Personality Pre-"The Room" Biography "The Room" History "Surprise Roommates! The Arrival of the Female Universe Six Saiyans!" The Saiyan duo mysteriously arrives within the Main Room through a doorway; Caulifla quickly claims her territory on the local couch, trying to pass the time. While two roommates pass by, even offering their warm greetings, an easily annoyed Caulifla disregards their presence. Gohan's tail and sudden transformation from afar, however, quickly attracts the Saiyaness' attention. It didn't take too long for Gohan and Caulifla to exchange information about their background, which only confirms two things in the gang leader's mind: this waiting "Room" truly holds various universes, and that Gohan was one of the rivaling "Universe 7" Saiyans. (p 50155 to 50156) "Race To The Next Level! Caulifla and Son Gohan's Limit-Breaking Battle!" Confident in her newfound abilities as a Super Saiyan, Caulifla quickly powers up in front of Gohan and suggests Kale do the same. Her protege disagrees with the idea, failing to even recall her first transformation. (p. 50157) Gohan asks if Caulifla has reached "hit the next level yet", which Caulifla mistakenly assumes has something to do with Gohan's tail. To her surprise, Gohan was referring to his current form (Super Saiyan 2), which he achieved in a spark of rage against a "monster" named Cell. The Universe 7 boy claims to have a faint feeling of a power beyond his current level. The conversation detours into more talks about their respective universes, bring up the likes of Cabba's mentor, Prince Vegeta, and Gohan's father, Son Goku. Gohan slightly chokes up about mentioning his universe's Goku, revealing his untimely death, but Caulifla confuses her own living encounter with Goku and briefly antagonizes Gohan for supposedly lying. The chat ultimately concludes with Caulifla figuring that Gohan's somehow from "another universe" that's similar to Universe 7. (p. 50159 to 50160) Finally, Caulifla insists that Gohan trains her and Kale to reach Super Saiyan Two. Gohan agrees to spar with them, with Caulifla offering to fight first one v. one, adding that they will "be fighting until someone falls or gains a new form." Gohan sporting a stance doesn't deter the Saiyaness from her bull-headed dash, but attempts to disorient with a sudden flip over her opponent, then lunging a hard kick towards Gohan's back. Much to her surprise, Gohan counters effortless and punches through her last-minute block into her gut. Recovering from the pain gleefully, she blasts the ground to create a dust cloud to restart her disorienting strategy and dashes at Gohan, only to meet a Masenko blast from the smokescreen! Narrowly dodging by taking to the skies, her volley blasts pierce down into the dust cloud, but the powerful Gohan stands unharmed as he visibly stares back. Annoyed, she speeds around him to form afterimages (p 50161 to ) "Awakening Her Perilous Potential! The Rampage of a Berserker Super Saiyan!" "Caulifla versus Tohru! Hair-Trigger Warrioress' Mighty Spar!" "The Perfect Loss?! Crossing Paths With Perfect Cell!" Affliations Friends *'Cabba' Dubbed "Kyabe". *'Kale': Dubbed "Keeru-san". *'Gohan': Dubbed "Universe 7". *'Lune Zoldark': Dubbed "Luners". *'Kinnikuman': Dubbed "Finhead". *'Neptuneman' *'Marcia Shyneet': *'Saitama': Dubbed "Caped Baldy" or "Saitey". Neutral *'Tohru': Dubbed "Dragon Leash". *'Michael Tapferin': Dubbed "Cap'n Mikey". *'Julieta Juris': *'Shadow the Hedgehog': Dubbed "Spikey Black" *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Dubbed "Spikey". *'Broly': *'Hit': Dubbed "Hitto". Enemies *'Cell': *'Majin Buu': The Good Buu. *'Babidi': *'Majora': *'Infinite': Super Saiyan Transformations ''Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan (Weighted Form): Also known as "Super Saiyan Grade III", this forced enhancement of the regular Super Saiyan form bulks up Caulifla's upper torso considerably. While her defense and raw power input drastically increase as a result, her flight and ground speed decrease proportionally. In addition, the inefficient transformation consumes more Ki in order to maintain stability, while also shortening its usage. Super Saiyan II: Techniques *'Flight': The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Leader’s Dismissal': A variation of the Angry Kamehameha, a powerful straight energy beam fired from one palm. *'Crush Cannon:' This scarlet-piercing shotgun volley of energy blasts has becoming Caulifla's signature attack. *'Ki-Shooter Barrage': Yellow energy blasts spawn from the Saiyan’s dual finger gun formation. Primarily used to push back opponents and tear through weak materials in a barrage attack. ** '''Deadly Ki-Shooter Barrage': A red-colored variation that pierces through flesh and weak materials. *'Sharp Wit': Connecting her index and middle fingers together in each hand, a pair of yellow energy knives spawn with a stamina-draining effect with every successful strike on the opponent. *'Full Power Kick-Off': A variation of the Feet Kamehameha. Caulifla grapples her opponent with her charging legs, then proceeds to fire a Full Power Energy Wave from her feet. *'Energy Fist Assault': Fire a radius of pelleting ki-beams at your foe to engulf them in a dust cloud. Afterward, cut through the smoke with a fistful of ki aimed squarely at them. *'Blindfire Knockout': Mess with your opponent’s guard by pretending to charge a ki-blast in your dominant hand, ready to blast them at close range. Rather than firing, use your other hand to sock them in the face at the last minute. *'Amal-garments: '''A pair of fusion-inducing bracelets created by Franklin Richards to weaponize an initially unforeseen side effect of Caulifla and Lilithmon 's magic-based trip into Kale's mind. Similar to Bulma's Metamo-Rings from ''Dragon Ball: Fusions, Caulifla must combine her half of the bracelet pair with Kale's own though synchronized movement while charging their Ki into the device. The fusion Kafla is born from a successful process. Trivia * Her and Kale made their debut in the FG universe on July 7th, 2017. * Much like her Universe 7 counterpart, Caulilfa has more losses on her plate than confirmed wins (which she begrudgingly hates to admit). * Ideally, Caulifla's dialogue should be read with the voice of Elizabeth Maxwell's voice from the Funimation dub. Alternatively, the vocals of her original Japanese voice actress, Yuka Komatsu, is acceptable. Gallery caulifla_comission_by_salvamakoto-dbdxex9.png|Hiel-Inspired Fighting Gi (Drawn by Salvamakoto)|link=https://salvamakoto.deviantart.com/art/Caulifla-comission-688521933 Dragon_ball_super_caulifla_ultra_super_saiyan_by_razorzeshu-dbgao2k.png|Caulifla's Super Saiyan Grade 3 form Tumblr_oql80i5yIg1u5m758o1_1280.jpg|Caulifla's Second Fighting Gi Caulifla_redesign_by_conce73-dbw28l2.jpg|Caulifla Redesign by Conce73 on Deviantart caulifla_20_years_old_by_conce73-dbxqgb7.png|Caulifla Redesign (Full Body) DwhhOoRU0AAHPEF (Caulifla Redesign) by the_N4cer - Thai.jpg|Alternate Caulifla look (Redesign by The N4cer on Twitter) Universe 6 kale caulifla kefla by ragevx-dccly8b.png D2CycxzVYAAXakU (Caulifla Redesign) by shawcody34.jpg DzE4SPgX0AAnn7L (Kale and Caulifla Redesign) by EchoSaber1 on Twitter.jpg|Redesign by EchoSaber on Twitter DhR2IlDWAAAEr1t (Kale and Caulifla Redesign) by HoneyNutQu33rio on Twitter.jpg|Redesign by Bloomsday on Twitter Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anti-Villains Category:FG only Category:Saiyans Category:XMenMutant22's Characters